


let me take a ride on your bicycle

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, the whole thing is an innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a really big innuendo, no smut though</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me take a ride on your bicycle

Stiles was so not drooling over Lydia’s Halloween costume. 

She was dressed as a witch, short black dress hugging her curves tightly and fit like a glove. Her hair was curled and a little witch hat sat on a head band that she had on her head. 

She looked hot, in summarization. 

He, on the other hand, wore some tight jeans (thanks Scott) and white tank top. 

The point is, she was drool worthy and  he was watching her from the side lines doing just that.

She stopped in front of him. “Stiles,” She said.

"Yeah?" He said, trying not to look anywhere but her face, because he was a gentleman thank you very much.

"What do you think of my costume?" She asked, spinning around.

He swallowed and shifted, so his pants didn’t feel so tight. They hadn’t felt this tight a minute ago.

"You look amazing," He said honestly. Bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t ramble.

"Good, that’s what I aimed for," She said, radiating self confidence.

Stiles smiled, huffing a laugh. “You reached it, like always.”

She looked to him. “Well, you don’t look so bad yourself,” She checked him out. “Never knew you had muscles.”

"I’m in lacrosse, I play against werewolves, of course I have muscles." Stiles laughed. 

"Great stamina too, I guess," She said offhandedly. 

Stiles paused before meeting her eyes. “I guess,” He agreed. “I can last a whole game with them,” he smirked.

"Do I get to test it?" She asked.

Stiles grinned and leaned forward, into her space. “As many times as you like.” 

She laughed, took his hand and guided him up her stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com  
> comments are welcome  
> (so are kudos)  
> STILL TAKING REQUESTS


End file.
